Dzieci (Wioska przeklętych)
Dzieci – główni antagoniści w filmach Wioska przeklętych (1960 i 1995), Dzieci przeklętych i książce Kukułcze jaja z Midwich. Charakterystyka Najczęściej są przedstawiane jako grupka albinosów, obdarzonych ponadprzeciętną inteligencją i paranormalnymi zdolnościami. Pomimo ludzkiego wyglądu, nie należą do naszego świata. Ich dokładne pochodzenie nie jest znane, ale prawdopodobnie są potomkami zaawansowanej rasy, która postanowiła skolonizować Ziemię. Bardzo łatwo sprowokować je do ataku. Potrafią skutecznie hipnotyzować ludzi, ale zdecydowanie częściej popychają ich do samobójstw. Wystąpienia Kukułcze jaja z Midwich (książka) W brytyjskiej wiosce Midwich w Winshire, ludzie zaczęli masowo tracić przytomność. Powiadomiono armię z obawy o podejrzenie zatrucia mieszkańców gazem. Przeprowadzono eksperyment z kanarkiem, którego wniesiono na teren miejscowości. Ptak zasnął, ale obudził się zaraz po wyniesieniu go z zagrożonej strefy. Na zdjęciach lotniczych zauważono niezidentyfikowany srebrzysty obiekt w centrum Midwich. W ciągu jednego dnia dziwny efekt zniknął razem z tajemniczym obiektem. Mieszkańcy obudzili się bez żadnych, widocznych złych efektów. Jednak kilka miesięcy później, każda kobieta w wieku rozrodczym, okazuje się być w ciąży. Dziwnym trafem, ciężarne są również kobiety samotne i te, które dotychczas nie utrzymywały żadnych kontaktów płciowych z mężczyznami. To podejrzane zjawisko natychmiast skojarzono z masowym uśpieniem. Ostatecznie rodzi się 31 chłopców i 30 dziewcząt, które wyglądają normalnie, poza złotymi oczami i bladymi cerami. Podczas badań wychodzi na jaw, że nie mają cech genetycznych swoich rodziców. W trakcie dorastania, staje się jasne, że nie są w pełni ludzcy. Dość szybko zauważono ich nadnaturalne zdolności telepatii i kontroli innych ludzi. Ich umysły dzielą się na dwie odrębne grupy: jedna dla chłopców, druga dla dziewcząt. Mają także przyspieszony rozwój fizyczny. Można to zauważyć, gdy wszyscy w wieku dziewięciu lat wyglądają jak szesnastolatkowie. Departament wywiadu wojskowego zdobył informacje na temat kilku podobnych zdarzeń w innych częściach świata: * Osada Eskimosów w kanadyjskiej Arktyce – Dzieci zostały zabite z powodu braku podobieństwa i przeczucia co do ich odmienności; * Małe miasteczko w północnej Australii – Dzieci umarły w ciągu kilku tygodni; * Mongolska wioska – Dzieci i ich matki zostały wymordowane; * Miasto Giżińsk we wschodniej Rosji – Dzieci zginęły, gdy miasto zostało zniszczone w wyniku "przypadkowego" ataku nuklearnego. Dzieci z Midwich są świadome sprawianego przez siebie zagrożenia. Doprowadzają do samobójstwa wszelkich swoich wrogów, dzięki kontroli ich umysłów. Młody chłopak, który zahaczył o jedno z nich podczas jazdy samochodem, został zmuszony do wjechania w mur. Groźny byk został przez nich utopiony w stawie. Mieszkańcy Midwich usiłowali tłumnie spalić młodych morderców, ale kierowani ich wolą, pozabijali siebie nawzajem. W rozmowie z Oficerem Departamentu, Dzieci przyznały, że jedynym sposobem, by je powstrzymać, jest zbombardowanie całej miejscowości. Jednak takie rozwiązanie nie wchodzi w rachubę, gdyż pociągnęłoby zbyt wiele ofiar wśród ludności cywilnej. Rządowi zostało postawione ultimatum: Dzieci chcą dostać samolot i przenieść się w bezpieczne miejsce. Wykształcony starszy mieszkaniec Gordon Zellaby, uważa, że Dzieci powinny jak najszybciej zginąć. Jest śmiertelnie chory i zostało mu tylko kilka tygodni życia, przez co postanawia działać na własną rękę. Dotychczas pełnił rolę ich nauczyciela i opiekuna, dzięki czemu mają do niego zaufanie i pozwalają mu podejść do siebie bliżej, niż pozostałym mieszkańcom. Mężczyzna ukrywa bombę zegarową w swoim sprzęcie projekcyjnym i zaprasza wszystkie Dzieci na film o grackich wyspach, jako wspaniałym miejscu, w które mogłyby się udać. W trakcie seansu bomba wybucha, zabijając wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Wioska przeklętych (film 1960) Mieszkańcy brytyjskiej wioski Midwich nagle tracą przytomność, podobnie jak każdy, kto wkracza do wioski. Wojsko zamknęło wjazd do miejscowości i zaczęło prowadzić badania. Każdy kto nie nosił maski, natychmiast zasypiał, a nawet osoby w odzieży ochronnej odczuwały pewien dyskomfort. Pilot wojskowego samolotu zwiadowczego został wysłany w celu zbadania sprawy. Niestety na wysokości poniżej 5000 stóp, mężczyzna stracił przytomność, a maszyna wyłączyła się. Od tej chwili ustalono pięciomilową strefę wykluczenia wokół wioski. Po około czterech od utraty przytomności, mieszkańcy obudzili się i nic nie wskazywało na pogorszenie ich stanu. Dwa miesiące później odkryto, że kobiety i dziewczęta w wieku rozrodczym w wiosce Midwich są w ciąży, co spowodowało mnóstwo oskarżeń o niewierność i seks pozamałżeński. Kłótnie szybko ucichły, gdy zbadano płody. Okazały się one dużo większe i bardziej rozwinięte, niż normalne w tym miesiącu ciąży. Ostatecznie wszystkie kobiety urodziły tego samego dnia. Dzieci charakteryzują się niezwykłym wyglądem, w tym dziwnymi oczami, włosami i nienaturalnie wąskimi paznokciami. Ich rozwój odbywa się w podejrzanie szybkim tempie. Staje się jasne, że mają między sobą silną więź telepatyczną. Potrafią się komunikować na odległość, a gdy jedno z nich czegoś się nauczy, pozostałe również nabędą daną umiejętność. W wieku trzech lat, Dzieci są fizycznym i psychicznym odpowiednikiem dwunastolatków. Ubierają się nienagannie, trzymają w grupie, wypowiadają się w dojrzały sposób i tak samo zachowują. Jednak nie okazują sumienia, ani miłości, a niektórych traktują z wrogością. Niebawem zaczynają wykazywać zdolność czytania w myślach i kontrolowania ludzkich umysłów. Od czasu ich narodzin zginęło wielu ludzi, przez co obywatele Midwich zaczynają podejrzewać, że mają z tym coś wspólnego. Potwierdza się to, gdy na oczach innych mieszkańców, pewien mężczyzna zostaje zmuszony do wjechania samochodem w mur, lub gdy inny pod wpływem Dzieci, popełnia samobójstwo strzałem w głowę. Profesor Gordon Zellaby, "ojciec" jednego z Dzieci – Davida – bierze udział w spotkaniu z członkami brytyjskiego wywiadu, na którym dowiaduje się o innych, podobnych przypadkach. Pomimo przebywania w odosobnieniu, Dzieci nadal wywierają olbrzymi wpływ na mieszkańców. Gordon postanawia zapobiec kolejnym zgonom, zwabiając całą grupę w pułapkę. W trakcie lekcji z nimi, odkrywa, że jest w stanie ukryć swoje myśli. Po przygotowaniu bomby zegarowej, kontynuuje zajęcia z nimi. W pewnym momencie wszystkie wyczuwają, iż intensywnie myśli on o ceglanym murze. Dość szybko udało im się przedrzeć przez barierę, ale było już za późno. Dokładnie w chwili odczytania myśli Gordona, bomba wybuchła, zabijając wszystkich obecnych w budynku. Dzieci przeklętych W kontynuacji filmu z 1960 roku, Dzieci są potomkami ludzi. Sześcioro z nich zostało zbadanych przez UNESCO. Zaobserwowano u nich zaawansowaną inteligencję i zdolność do telepatii. Kilkoro Dzieci z różnych krajów – Chin, Indii, Nigerii, ZSRR, Stanów Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii – przywieziono do Londynu w celu dokładnego zbadania ich inteligencji. Wszystkim udało się uciec ze swoich ambasad i skryć w opuszczonym kościele w Southwark w Londynie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedników, te Dzieci nie próbują zniszczyć rodzaju ludzkiego, lecz starają się przetrwać prześladowanie. Od czasu do czasu hipnotyzują któregoś z przechodniów, w celu zdobycia pożywienia. Najwyżsi wojskowi dowódcy debatują nad sposobem usunięcia domniemanego zagrożenia. Młodzi uciekinierzy kilkakrotnie pokazali swoje umiejętności, poprzez hipnozę, czy skonstruowanie złożonej maszyny maszyny, która zabiła już kilku ambasadorów i żołnierzy. Wojsko zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko działania defensywne. Psycholog Tom Lewellin poprosił grupę, by zaprzestała tych działań i wróciła do swoich ambasad. Dzieci wydawały się posłuszne, ale w międzyczasie zabiły jeszcze kilka ważnych osób w samoobronie. Zespół naukowców porównał pobrane z nich próbki ze zwykłą krwią ludzką, odkrywając, iż nie są w pełni ludźmi. Ostatecznie rząd uznał uciekinierów za zagrożenie dla rodzaju ludzkiego i zarządził ich likwidację. Gdy sytuacja przerodziła się w ostateczną rozgrywkę, Lewellin odkrył prawdziwe pochodzenie Dzieci. W rzeczywistości nie byli potomkami obcych, tylko rasą ludzi zaawansowanych o miliony lat naprzód. Tymczasem one również doszły do wniosku, że ich obecność jest wynaturzeniem i same chcą zginąć, wystawiając się na ostrzał. Sygnałem do ataku ma być raca, której nikt nie chce odpalić. W pewnym momencie, jednemu z naukowców wypada śrubokręt, który uruchamia sygnał. Dochodzi do strzelaniny. Ludzie z dowództwa próbowali powstrzymać atak, ale nie zdążyli dobiec na czas. Kościół został wysadzony, a wszystkie Dzieci zginęły w wybuchu. Wioska przeklętych (film 1995) Tym razem akcja rozgrywa się w Stanach zjednoczonych. Nadbrzeżne miasto Midwich w hrabstwie Marin w Kalifornii, zostaje zaatakowane przez tajemniczą siłę. Wszyscy mieszkańcy zasypiają. W trakcie niecodziennego zjawiska, dziesięć kobiet zachodzi w ciążę. 9 miesięcy później dochodzi do masowego porodu. Początkowo miało być pięcioro dziewcząt i chłopców, lecz jedna z dziewczynek zmarła. Na początku wszystkie noworodki wydają się normalne, ale po krótkim czasie wychodzi na jaw ich prawdziwa natura. Mają bladą skórę, jasne włosy, wysokie IQ i oczy w kolorze kobaltu, jednak nie odczuwają emocji, ani wyrzutów sumienia. Jeden z chłopców – David McGowan – ma więcej ludzkich uczuć i odruchów, z powodu braku partnerki, którą miała być zmarła córka Melanie Roberts. Przywódczynią Dzieci jest Mara Chaffee, córka lokalnego lekarza Alana Chaffee i Barbary, którą prawdopodobnie zabiła. Podobnie jak w poprzednich odsłonach, ludzie szybko odkrywają ich prawdziwą naturę. Zostają także ujawnione inne przypadki masowych narodzin i późniejszej eksterminacji. Rządowa naukowiec – Dr Susan Verner – była zmuszona pokazać pozostałym Dzieciom przechowywane przez siebie zwłoki ich zmarłej przy porodzie siostry, za co została popchnięta do samobójstwa przy pomocy skalpela. Tłum wściekłych i przerażonych mieszkańców szykował się do zabicia intruzów, ale ich przywódczyni pod wpływem hipnozy rzuciła sobie pod nogi zapaloną pochodnie i sama spłonęła. Podobny los spotkał policję stanową i Gwardię Narodową, których członkowie zginęli w wyniku chaotycznej strzelaniny, również spowodowanej hipnozą. Aby pozbyć się Dzieci, Alan Chaffee opracował plan: zamierzał zdetonować materiały wybuchowe ukryte w teczce. Na prośbę swojej przyjaciółki – Jill – zgodził się oszczędzić jej syna Davida, który nie jest taki jak reszta. Próbował to zrobić w trakcie ostatniej lekcji, prosząc chłopca o przyniesienie notesu z samochodu. Podczas ciężkiej dyskusji, grupa odkryła, że Alan coś przed nimi ukrywa, gorączkowo myśląc o ceglanym murze. Dzieci kilkakrotnie uderzyły w mentalną barierę Alana, gdy pojawiła się Jill, chcąc ratować Davida. Po chwili sama została poddana hipnozie, jednak uratował ją syn przewracając Marę. Ostatecznie kobieta z chłopcem zdołali uciec ponaglani przez Alana, który jeszcze przez krótką chwilę zdołał ukrywać swoje myśli. Gdy Dzieci odkryły zawartość teczki, było już za późno na ucieczkę. Materiały wybuchowe eksplodowały, zabijając wszystkich w budynku. W ostatniej scenie, Jill i David odjeżdżają z miejsca masakry. Kobieta mówi synowi, że pojadą do miejsca, w którym nikt ich nie zna. Chłopiec nie odpowiada, tylko siedzi nieruchomo patrzy w dal. Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Ambitni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Nieobliczalni Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Okrutni Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Zabójcy